On the Move
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes' family may be leaving Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

On the Move?

Jackie was in bed reading a book when Nick came and sat down on the bed next to her. She glanced up from her book and smiled at him before turning her attention back to her novel.

"Jackie, I have to talk to you." Nick told her in a serious tone.

She immediately put down her book and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to discuss something with you but I'm pretty sure I know what your answer will be."

"What's wrong Nicky?" She asked, she was getting concerned.

"I got a new job offer, I would be the boss of the dayshift. I would make almost double the money I make now."

Jackie got so excited she interrupted him.

"Nicky, that's wonderful, I'm so proud of you! Are you going to take it? I know how much you love your coworkers, and so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." She told him sincerely.

"Well, you didn't let me finish." He said with a smile.

"Sorry." She apologized.

He chuckled before he continued.

"I'm seriously considering it, the only problem is it isn't for the Vegas crime lab, it's for the Chicago crime lab."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean we'd have to move to Chicago?" Jackie stammered.

"Yeah."

"Then hell no you're not taking it." She said sternly.

Nick was taken aback for a moment. Jackie saw the look on his face.

"Look honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, and I know I should be supportive because I know this is a huge career opportunity for you but I just can't envision us moving to Chicago." She told him.

"Why not? You had to move here when we got married." He reminded her.

"I know but that was different, that just affected me, now we have the kids to think about and there are so many factors that we have to consider."

"Like what? What are your biggest concerns about doing this?" He asked.

"There are a ton, but I'll name a few. First of all Chicago is so dangerous, I mean Vegas is dangerous enough and Chicago is worse. I worry about you enough as it is here when you are at work, that would be mega multiplied in Chicago. Also we'd be taking the kids away from my family, they are so close to them, I couldn't do that to them."

"Maybe your parents could move to Chicago with us, like they moved to Vegas when we got married." Nick suggested.

"No they can't, my dad can't retire for a few more years and his company has no branches in Chicago meaning he couldn't transfer like he transferred to Vegas. Another thing is Jasmine just started kindergarten and she loves it, I don't want to rip her away from the school, her teacher, and her classmates that she loves so much."

"I'm way ahead of you on that one Jacks, I made it so if I do take the job we wouldn't have to relocate until next summer, meaning Jazz could finish the school year in Vegas, and you could also finish out the school year with your students."

"That's another thing, I'd have to find a new job down there, and I'm thinking it would be really difficult."

"No you wouldn't, I'd make enough money down there so you wouldn't have to work, you could be a stay at home mom." He told her with a smile, he thought maybe that would sway her.

"I'm sorry honey but I still don't think it is a good idea. The two most important things in this world to me are my children's safety and my family, and in Chicago I wouldn't feel safe and we wouldn't be near family. What are your thoughts about it?" She asked.

"Well, the opportunity and the money would be nice but overall I agree with you, family and safety are way more important than a career and money, I think we should stay in Vegas."

"Are you sure? Now I feel bad." Jackie said.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to be the reason you didn't advance your career. You would make an amazing supervisor and you more than deserve this opportunity. If you really want to do this I'll support you, I'm sorry about my initial reaction, I think it was just a knee jerk reaction."

"Thank you, and it's alright, I understand how you feel. I'd like to think of myself as a good CSI but it is way more important to me to be considered a great father, and a big part of being a great father is doing what is best for your children, not what is necessarily best for yourself and I agree with you, the best thing for the kids would be to stay here in Vegas where they will be around family and the things that they love and are used to." He told her with a smile.

"I love you so much Nicky, and you are an exceptional father." Jackie told him as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"An exceptional husband too right?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yes." She told him with a smile.

"And an exceptional lover?" He asked as his grin got bigger.

"Well, follow the evidence, we have five children, so you must not be too bad." She responded with a laugh.

Nick's grin got as big as Texas.

"I'm feeling a romantic vibe here, would you like to attempt to make #6 tonight?"

"Well, that is the most unromantic thing I've ever heard but none the less it sounds like a great idea to me." She said with a smile as she leaned over and started passionately kissing him.

The rest of the night was very enjoyable for both of them.

The End!


End file.
